elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maurice Jondrelle
|Base ID = }} Maurice Jondrelle is a Breton pilgrim who is visiting many of the holy sites across Skyrim. He is involved in the quest The Blessings of Nature. Interactions He approaches the Dragonborn after overhearing the conversation with Priestess Danica Pure-Spring about going to the Eldergleam Sanctuary. He asks to go along, but it is optional as to whether or not to allow it. He has no armor or weapons, cannot be told to "wait" before a fight, and can be killed. However, if taken along, he has a possible impact on the outcome of the quest. Upon witnessing the player's "violence" against the Eldergleam Tree's roots with Nettlebane, he offers a second option. Rather than take the sap from the tree forcefully, he prays to it and is given an Eldergleam Sapling. This avoids having to fight the Spriggans. Multiple followers Maurice is one of the quest characters that can be exploited to follow the Dragonborn throughout Skyrim along with another follower. It should however be noted that while he will indeed follow and aid in fights, he cannot be commanded or equipped. He fights barehanded or with weapons he finds (he prefers greatswords), and can die in battle (as is the case with Enmon). This can be avoided by 'reverse pickpocketing' him and placing tempered, enchanted armor, ring, necklace, and weapons (bows and arrows also), and atronach staves in his inventory. (Note: This can only be done before conversing with him in that he will approach and speak to the Dragonborn and therefore the player must press the exit conversation button to continue planting equipment on him, otherwise he is unable to be pickpocketed). Just like Enmon, and Brother Verulus, Maurice can equip a set of any planted heavy armor that's not equipped on the chest (except that Iron Chest Armor works) and so any Light Chest Armor can be planted on him. He will equip his weapon as soon as he finishes his dialogue, but he will only equip his armor after exiting the Temple of Kynareth. His health does not regenerate but he can be healed with Healing Hands, Heal Other or Grand Healing. Without giving him enchanted gear that boosts his health, magicka, stamina, and their regens, this makes him one of the worst followers, more so than Fjotra, who cannot die due to being a child. A more tedious alternative would be to equip him with a weapon that has a high Absorb Health enchantment. Conversations The Gildergreen Maurice: "What is it... what has happened to the Gildergreen? I have traveled long here to worship beneath its branches." Danica: "It was taken by a lightning strike. Wish I had time to deal with it, but it's hard enough with all these wounded from the war." Maurice: "Please, don't just let it stay like this. It's disgraceful." Danica: "I really don't have time to deal with you right now. Please just let me get back to my work." Maurice: "But this is supposed to be your work." Quotes *''"What's happened to the Gildergreen is a travesty."'' ―When journeying to the Sanctuary. *''"Is it much further to the sanctuary?"'' ―When journeying to the Sanctuary. *''"I can't believe I've finally made it here."'' ―When inside the Sanctuary. *''"It's like it was in my dreams."'' ―When inside the Sanctuary. *''"I can almost hear its heart."'' ―When inside the Sanctuary. *''"Please move quickly. Eldergleam awaits us."'' ―When inside the Sanctuary. Trivia *Maurice has a tendency to run off and attack any creature or enemy along the way to the Eldergleam Sanctuary and can easily be killed which will remove his "non-violent" option from the quest. *If the Dragonborn is not near Maurice when given the quest by Danica Pure-Spring he may not approach at all. This is easily solved by approaching him to trigger the conversation. *This can prove useful, however, because then one has the option of leaving and discovering the Eldergleam Sanctuary without Maurice following then returning to the Temple of Kynareth and approaching him to initiate the conversation. After getting him to follow, the player may then fast travel to the Eldergleam Sanctuary and enter safely. *Maurice can die during the Battle for Whiterun quest in the Civil War questline. *If one steals from one of the pilgrims in the Eldergleam sanctuary he will state, "It's amazing what a woman/man will do for a little coin." He doesn't turn the Dragonborn in nor are there negative repercussions. *He may attack the Dragonborn on the Blessing of Nature quest if the dialogue box is not shown and the player proceeds to take the trees sapling. *In the Eldergleam Sanctuary, if you sneak past the Spriggans, Maurice will sometimes still be following you but will not be hostile to the Spriggans. He will say things like "My money's on the big one" if he sees you fighting them but will not become hostile himself. *If you let him live by doing the violent option during the quest The Blessings of Nature and return, you may see him mining the Corundum Ore vein. *Maurice is rather ungrateful - if healed by the Dragonborn with Healing Hands, he will say, "Oh, I suppose you think you're better than me just because you can cast a few spells?" *Strangely enough, even though Maurice claims to be a devout follower of Kynareth, he does not possess an Amulet of Kynareth. Appearances * de:Maurice Jondrelle‎ es:Maurice Jondrelle‎ fr:Maurice Jondrelle it:Maurice Jondrelle pl:Maurice Jondrelle ru:Морис Жондрель uk:Моріс Жондрель Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters